A Christmas Gift
by CallMePatrickOrCallMeNothing
Summary: Dear Mr. Claus, (I'm just that classy) For Christmas I want a new girl that won't be a hoe. I also want a new game station and guitar. Ya oh and Blackstar wants me to tell him that because he is gonna surpass God (Not) that he can't be on the naughty list, Right. Well Merry Christmas. -Soul eater Evans. What happens if just 1 wish comes true? (sorry bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas gift **

**Chapter 1 Cold December Night**

**Soul's P.O.V**

I know this might sound cheesy coming from a cool guy like me, but I have to say Christmas is the best holiday ever. You get all the gifts and if you have Mistletoe above your head and some hot girl next to her you have to kiss her. It's law or something like that.

So today is December 5, 20 more days till Christmas. So to get in the spirit my roommate, Blackstar, and I are decorating. We hung our stocking like little kids for whatever reason. Even though Blackstar says He isn't going to get coal like the last 5 years. But never mind. We decorated the apartment not in a girly grandmotherly way, but manly and cool.

"Hey soul what are you doing with that paper?" Blackstar asked calmer than usual.

"Nothing," I said sitting at the table writing a letter to Santa. Don't judge, it's completely normal for a 17 year old boy to send Santa a letter.

_Dear Mr. Claus, (_I'm just that classy)

_For Christmas I want a new girl that won't be a hoe. I also want a new game station and guitar. Ya oh and Blackstar wants me to tell him that because he is goanna surpass God (Not) that he can't be on the naughty list, Right. Well Merry Christmas._

_-Soul eater Evans._

I smiled happily at my completed letter. Best Christmas ever. I looked at the clock and saw the time. Damn gonna be late for that performance. I'm a musician over break okay. Don't judge cause I'm a talented cool guy. I ran out the door and got on my bike driving quite quickly to the park.

So tonight's theme was Christmas songs, we all had to sing about 5 songs and they were all assigned. Mine are okay but still make me angry. My list looked like this: 'Christmas Soul', then followed by a duet with Liz Johnson,' Baby it's cold outside, oh then 'Let it snow,' then 'Cold December Night', oh and lastly 'Jingle Bell Rock.' Not exactly excited but I will survive. They hooked me up to the microphone and put me on stage because I play the first 5 acts then the rest can fend for themselves.

"Wassup Death City! You ready for some great music to get you into that Holiday Mood!" I called out to the audience," Let's start with getting Some Christmas Soul!" I played the entire song and it was funny to watch the people dance in the cold December night. I continued all the way up to Cold December night. "Okay so this is for all those who want a little bit of love for Christmas." I hollered. I took a deep breath and began to play a very acoustic version of a Cold December Night.

"_So please just fall in love with me this Christmas__  
__There's nothing else that I will need this Christmas__  
__Won't be wrapped under a tree__  
__I want something that lasts forever__  
__So kiss me on this cold December night." _I sang this part and could feel the heart ache from last year. I sang the last of the song and got off stage for Liz Johnson to finish her songs.

So last year around this time last year my girlfriend, which I had since eighth grade, broke up for some douche in New York. So I might have recovered from that but I remember only wanting her last Christmas.

I drove home just in time to pack for the week. Blackstar and I are going to his girlfriend's cabin for a week. Tsubaki is really nice and quiet I don't see how she can like Blackstar. So It's gonna be Blackstar, Liz and Patty Johnson, Death the Kid, Tsubaki, and one of Tsubaki's friends see meet last year in California. She only recently moved here. Her name is Mollie or Megan or something silly like that. Whoever she is I hope she's cute.

**AN: Okay so this is my first Soul Eater story please excuse the silliness of it all. So ya Tell me if I should continue or trash it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Christmas Gift**

**Chapter 2**

**Soul's P.O.V. **

We drove pretty fast before the snow got too bad. As we drove we listened to what ever sounded good, So Christmas music. We were there before we knew it. We were greeted by Tsubaki at the door who had a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh my friend should have been here by now. I hope she didn't get lost," She said worried.

Blackstar instantly took this as the right moment to jump up and try to impress Tsubaki," I'll go find her!" He yelled," A god like me can find her." I hit him.

"Oh Blackstar are you okay?" Tsubaki asked him as I walked in and plopped down on the couch. I heard an insane giggling and someone scream.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS GIRAFFE! FOR CHRISTMAS I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR NECK UNDER THE MISTLE TOE!" Patty yelled as she ran around. Liz walked in and sat down next to me. She looked exhausted.

"What saying goodbye to Tom the stage manager tire you out," I asked teasing her.

"Soul, just shut you gapping flesh hole," Liz said annoyed. I laughed. Tom is Liz's boyfriend, and when they say goodbye they have to get a room. I saw the piano and saw Tsubaki staring at me.

"Soul will you please play for us?" She begged. I nodded and went over to the piano. Just as I hit the first not Death the kid walked in.

"Hello Tsubaki. Symmetrical as always," He said. He turned towards Liz," I see you were spending time with your unsymmetrical boyfriend," Kid said. Jealousy filled his voice. Liz scoffed. Patty laughed. I rolled my eyes. There is so much sexual tension in the room its crazy. We already had enough with just Blackstar and Tsubaki in the same room, but now that Kid's here it's like him and Liz are about to jump up and make out.

But speaking of Blackstar and Tsubaki, Where did they go? I walked to the kitchen and saw Blackstar and Tsubaki whispering something. I didn't even want to know what they were saying. I walked away only to see Death the Kid and Liz walking outside, Patty following. I lay on the couch and started to doze off. I faintly remember Tsubaki and Blackstar leaving before I fell asleep.

***TWO HOURS LATER***

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked.

"Soul, it's me Tsubaki. Liz, Patty, Kid, Blackstar, and I are staying at a hotel tonight or until the snow settles down, "she said. "If Maka shows up please be nice to her." Tsubaki said.

"Got it," I said. "Bye, have fun but if you or Liz get pregnant heads will roll," Soul said.

Tsubaki laughed lightly," Bye," she said hanging up. I threw my phone on the couch and walked into the kitchen looking for food. I found some bread, peanut butter and a banana. I quickly made a sandwich. As I took a bite there was a faint knock on the door. I answered it. A girl stood there. She was pretty. She had dirty blond hair and jade colored eyes. She had pale skin and wore a white dress that ended at the top of her knees with tan boots and a tan colored cardigan.

I stood there with my mouth hanging open, and she looked as If she was checking me out as well.

"Hi, is Tsubaki here?" The girl asked.

"No, she got stuck in town with the rest of our group, so it's just me." I said.

"I see," She said. "I'm Maka," She said.

"I'm Soul, It's nice to meet you," I said. I stood there for a moment still stuck in my thoughts then realized she was still standing outside. "Oh sorry, come inside." I said. She giggled. It reminded me of bells. She entered the door and I closed it. This is gonna be a long night I can see it now.

**AN: So what do you guys think of Soul being a gentleman, and not a player. Tell me what you guys think. Review or not I don't care but I love reading what you guys have to say. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Christmas Gift**

**Chapter 3**

**Soul's P.O.V.**

Maka was actually I really nice girl. We started off taking about all the books she read and the ones I haven't. Then we talked about movies, she has some good taste, then we got onto the topic of music. Yup, best topic in the world. We started with bands and genres of music.

"So do you play an instrument?" Maka asked.

"Piano, Guitar, and I sing," I said. I looked at her. "So you play?" I asked.

"Not really I had lessons when I was younger, but I wasn't very good. Same with singing," She said.

"I'm sure you were great, come on sing with me," I said with a smirk.

"Soul, no, I can't," Maka said.

"One song then I won't bug you," soul said.

"Fine," She said and smiled. I started playing, "Every time it snows," on the Piano.

"Spiraling and trembling the snowflakes tumble down Fluttering like angel wings like diamonds on the ground" She sang. Her voice was beautiful. The heck could she be so perfect. She sang for the most part and I watched her. She had to be an angel.

"Carollers and revelers their songs are bittersweet the streets are full but they can't fill the emptiness in me Christmas lights are sparkling but still they lack a glow," I sang. She watched me with doe like eyes. A certain innocence to her, that made me smiled.

We sang a couple parts together, our voices mixing. By the end of the song her eyes were locked on mine. I held her hand and kissed her cheek on instinct. She blushed.

"You have a really pretty voice," I said.

"Thanks," She said blushing like crazy. Just to add to it I had to ask.

"Mind singing Baby it's cold outside with me?" I asked, she smiled and pulled out her IPod and turned it on. She sat on the couch and I plopped down right next to him.

"I really can't stay," she sang angelically.

"Baby its cold outside," I said my voice ten times lower than normal. I smiled at her as I slowly inched closer to the girl.

"I've got to go away" My arm went around her and pulled her close.

"Baby it's cold outside."

"The evening has been."

"Been hoping that you'd drop in."

"So very nice," She sang scooting slightly away.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice," I sang holding her hands now.

"My mother will start to worry"

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" I sang pulling her closer.

"My father will be pacing the floor"

"Listen to the fireplace roar" I said signaling to the lite fireplace.

"So really I'd better scurry" She said standing quickly.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry." I said standing up and pulled her into a backwards hug.

"Maybe just a half a drink more" Maka sang leaning against me.

"Put some records on while I pour," I sang swaying us to the music.

"The neighbors might think" She sang she pressed back.

"Baby, its bad out there" I sang closing my eyes as I rested my chin on her head. We sang the rest this close. At the end she turned to face me, she looked at the ceiling and noticed the mistletoe. I made the first move.

My lips meet hers. And soon we were holding each other kissing for maybe five minutes. Five minutes later there was a knock sending each other apart. I opened the door to see who it was. There stood my friends. Things quickly became a blur, and we never talked about what Maka and I had done while they were gone. Not even Maka said anything; she only blushed or did a really amazing poker face when she looked at me. By the end of the weekend, Maka and I hadn't spoken since the kiss. Monday morning I woke up before everyone and walked around for a little while before seeing Maka fast asleep. I stood there for a minute before leaning down and kissing her gently. I walked out.

**CHRISTMAS EVE!**

I sat in the car as we drove to Kid's for a small get together. Maka was supposed to be there and Liz had some news. I drove there by myself, seeing Blackstar spent the night at Tsubaki's. I arrived there soon. It was just Maka, Liz, Patty, Kid, and I. Maka pulled me aside.

"Soul…" She said as if she wasn't sure how to word it.

"Do you want to be more than friends?" I asked.

"The thing is that I broke up with my boyfriend when I moved out here," She said," But I really do like you Soul. You make me feel special and like I matter, but right now I can't be anything more than friends," She said and those words broke my heart.

"I understand," I said. I pulled a small box out of my pocket. "Merry Christmas, Maka." I whispered and gave it to her, inside had a necklace that said Maka on it. I walked out of the room quickly and that was the last time I've seen Maka.

**AN: So this is a short story so I'm done, tell me what you thought and if I should right a sequel, not all Christmassy. So tell me what you think. Sequel or no. Thank you and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. XD**


End file.
